


遇猫（五）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 龙哥又秒射了，你也要怪绒绒吗？
Kudos: 6





	遇猫（五）

这章依旧是人❌猫，我是个没有底线的yin🔞🔞🔞

另外，从第一章就说明了以后会互攻，会打预警，但没化形前都会是嘎龙的状态。让一个小喵喵上来就攻大妖怪，笔给你，你来写好吧。拿体位说事的不伺候，感恩有你，出门右拐。

郑云龙对弯的这事没有什么意见。

身为妖族，不同族群的相互融合十分常见，本身的生殖隔离使得他们并不需要像真正的同种族生物一样，依靠身体的构造进行繁衍。像王晰和周深这样一个狐妖一个猫妖，只需将体内的灵气化晶，再将两人的晶体结合，放入其中一人的气海内进行滋养，百年之后便会有蕴含着二人灵气的灵体诞下，货真价实爱的结晶。

反倒像郑云龙这样，由母体妊娠诞下的妖族越来越少。因着在母亲孕育他期间受过冲撞，郑云龙的灵识自诞生下来便不稳固，也是他这500多年来多受母亲溺爱的原因。因着在母体内的不可控性，即便是相同种族的结合，也有越来越多的妖族选择了灵气的结晶。

这弯与不弯，完全是个人选择。

郑云龙对这个事情也没有做过多的解读，毕竟他只是在阿云嘎这里暂住，什么时候能化形了，便是自己离开的时候。虽然舍不得走，也是真心话，毕竟有一个千年大妖怪愿意损失自己的修为为他调养身体，这千年难遇的好事，放到谁身上也都舍不得走的，所以在不知不觉间竟也产生了如果能一直留在这里就好了的念头。

若是他能化了形，还一直跟在阿云嘎身边，也定会使出浑身解数来报答他，首先就是给阿云嘎做顿好吃的，这大妖怪除了清蒸就是水煮，放在原形时尚可，那阿云嘎作为人形竟也吃的下去。阿云嘎进食的次数不多，每周也不过两三次，或许也是因为自己做的太难吃了所以干脆不吃了吧。郑云龙这么想着，心中更加跃跃欲试，只盼着能早日化形好叫他尝尝自己的手艺。

只是自己化形的日子遥遥无期，另一个麻烦却又找上门来。按照正常来说，妖族的发情期并不频繁，一年大概三次，只需静心修炼，便可安心度过。距离上次借用阿云嘎的手指过去了才刚刚一月，在某个独自待在家中的下午，郑云龙又察觉到了不对劲。

体内一抽一抽的热气在四肢乱窜，聚集中在下腹的一股卡的死死滚烫硬核像是被千虫万蚁咬噬过一般，又酥又麻的向四周辐射着恼人的羞耻感。郑云龙低声哀叫着在屋里乱窜，坐立难安，一边巴望着阿云嘎赶紧回来解救自己，一边又怕被他看到自己这副倒霉样子。

他紧紧地盯着窗户，遏制着自己想冲出去的欲望。

不能出去！不能出去！

他知道自己只要冲出去，一定可以舒缓这欲望，但是不能！他知道很多妖族在人间百年有着许多露水情缘，但在人间诞下的生命，永远去不到妖界，他们终生也发现不了自己与妖族的关系，却能实打实的体会到自己与旁人的不同，十有八九的特立独行，做出世人难以理解的举动，只能煎熬着度过余生，他不要做这样的事！

郑云龙脑子里被热浪冲击的乱糟糟的，只紧紧绷着一根弦，绝对不能出门！

难受！好难受！

白色大猫在地板上翻滚着，下身不自觉地挺动着摩擦，但他什么也得不到，只能哀叫着从东蹭到西，再从西蹭到东。

阿云嘎，阿云嘎在哪里？

他脑袋已经被烧糊涂了，四周寻找大妖怪的踪迹，沙发上，沙发上还有他一点淡淡的气味，他拱进那个软垫里，努力的寻找阿云嘎留下的一点痕迹。

还不够，远远的不够！他又钻进阿云嘎的衣橱，丝毫不去想想阿云嘎，见到洗的整齐干净的衣服上沾满了他的猫毛之后会有什么反应。

可是衣服上也不够，那上面沾满了化学制剂的味道，激着他湿润的小鼻子不自觉打了个喷嚏。

阿云嘎！阿云嘎！

郑云龙跳到他的床上，这是他第一次上阿云嘎的床，今天是该换床单的日子，所以床单枕巾上留下了他满满的醇熟的气息。

他贪婪的嗅着那味道，肉垫一伸一缩，情不自禁的在柔软的枕巾上踩起奶来，又干脆的在他的床单上翻腾着打滚。

他几乎要炫目的晕过去，浑身都沾满了阿云嘎的气味，那已经兴起而高高挺立的小尖尖，在布料上留下一道道湿痕。他匍匐着趴在床上，压着大腿抬起pi股，遵循着本能，沉迷的摩擦自己，丝毫没注意有人刚刚进门，还喊了两声自己的名字。

一双大手顺着他的头顶，缓缓地摸过他背脊丝滑的毛发，郑云龙舒爽地叹喟了一声。

他来了！

“阿云嘎~我……”郑云龙臊的想把自己埋起来，却又贪恋那温柔的抚摸，只闭着眼睛努力迎合他的大手。

“大龙，怎么了？”阿云嘎坐在床边查看他的情形，他下午去拜访了一位老友，谈了些不足为外人道也的小事，不过两个钟头的时间，这大猫竟在他床上翻滚起来，就这么想他？

他嘴角挂着一抹自己都没察觉到的笑意，满心欢喜的抚摸绒毛下圆滚滚的小肚子，意外地发现了大猫下腹的小尖尖又挺立了起来，可怜兮兮地吐露着水痕。

“你……”阿云嘎的手一顿，僵硬的回想自己刚刚是不是又碰到了他什么地方。

“难受…难受…阿云嘎~帮帮我吧…”大猫无法再说得更多，只遵循着上次的样子，把自己往他手上送。

阿云嘎昨日刚刚给他输送了灵气，担心一下子给的太多伤了他，只得说，“今日不行了，你会受伤。”

郑云龙完全没有想到灵气的事，只听见阿云嘎拒绝了自己，一时又委屈又难受，不肯罢休的缠他的手。

阿云嘎看他那泪水迷蒙的灰蓝色大眼睛，又是不忍不管他，为难的摸了摸他的大腿，谁想那处正是敏感的要命，引得猫儿发出一声嘶叫，大腿的肉块就哆嗦着直往他手上怼。

罢了罢了，阿云嘎望天叹气，他自己是兔族，自是受过不少发/情期的困扰，那感觉比谁都明白。心里说着就是一只猫，一只猫而已。大手便滑向了他的尾根，顺着肉嘟嘟的腿/缝，将那处包裹在手心里。

郑云龙第一次体会到这感觉，寒毛都倒竖起来，温热的指腹摩擦过尖尖的顶部，两颗紧缩的毛绒蛋蛋被妥妥的接在指根。

“啊…啊…”郑云龙激动的浑身发抖，像全身心都被妥帖的掌握在他手心，当那大手顺着劲儿来回揉动的时候，刚才那种令人寒毛倒竖的体验又瞬间被他丢到了九霄云外。

这太！太舒服！舒服到他甚至开始害怕顶峰的降临。

郑云龙已然完全换了人声，哑着嗓子一声一声的叫。

这感觉太怪异了。

阿云嘎被他叫的面皮泛红，心里说着这就是一只猫一只猫，耳朵里却全是年轻男性低哑的不加克制的yin声。

幸好这次时间依旧不长，甚至比上次速度更快了一些。阿云嘎面无表情地去了洗手间清洗手掌，剩郑云龙一只大猫四脚朝天的躺在床上怀疑人生。

我他妈的…我在干什么…郑大猫欲哭无泪，我到底来人间是来历练的还是打飞机的？

理智回笼的大猫灰溜溜的跳下了阿云嘎的床，一头扎进猫包里，屁股向外的将头埋在自己毛茸茸的前爪里。

阿云嘎是弯的。

而自己是雄性。

我在利用阿云嘎。

我在占阿云嘎的便宜。

我不仅吃他的喝他的住他的。

我还让阿云嘎给我输送灵气。

我还让阿云嘎给我打飞机。

我他妈…

我…

我要用什么才能报答他？

这边郑云龙呕心沥血地自我唾弃，那边阿云嘎倒没有他想的那么多。阿云嘎之前是兔族，后来化了人形，无论哪种形态都与猫族有差距，倒并没有很强烈的羞耻感，更不会朝下半身走。他虽经历了漫长岁月，实则绝大多数的光阴都在闭关苦修，别人叫在背后他变态，实则是怕他那随心所欲的单纯个性，宛如一个孩童手中掌握着毁天灭地的利器。

他并没觉得郑云龙是在占自己便宜，灵气是他自己修炼的，他高兴给谁是自己的事，更何况那一点点灵气，在他眼中根本算不得什么。他照顾郑云龙，一开始算是帮老朋友的忙，现在反倒觉得养猫养的乐在其中，倒是郑云龙好好一个妖族，被他整天摸头撸背的他还有点过意不去。至于给郑云龙舒缓欲望，那也不是猫的错，还是赖王晰！

只是，随着时日慢慢过去，郑云龙早晚会化形，一旦化形便会离开吧。阿云嘎想着想着心中竟有些以后撸不到猫的不舍。

两人都在想着化形的事，却谁也没有主动说起，只是化形真的来到的那一天，没人能想到会是在那样一种情形之下，也使二人未来的一生扯上了剪不断理还乱的纠缠。

tbc

龙哥又秒射了…你也要怪绒绒吗？


End file.
